Small cell sites or “nodes” are often deployed to increase the capacity of wireless telecommunications networks. Small cell antennas are typically mounted on existing utility pole and street light stanchions, which support or enclose one or more wireless telecommunication RF sources. Feed cables from the RF sources to the antenna are exposed where the antenna connects to the pole, leaving them vulnerable to the elements and vandalism. Therefore, it is advantageous to enclose the RF feed cables in a protective cover or shroud. In certain situations, it is also desirable to conceal the feed cables for aesthetic reasons.
The conventional approach to covering the RF feed lines to an antenna has been to install a rigid frusto-conical shroud, often using a two-piece clamshell structure. But such rigid shrouds must be mechanically removed when the antenna or feed lines are accessed for repair and maintenance. The present invention, on the other hand, is a method by which the antenna connections and the RF feed cables can be shrouded without requiring the cable shroud to be removed from the pole for maintenance/repair access.